Question: $\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = \dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{4 \times 8}{3 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{32}{21} $